Valentine
by Ku-chyan
Summary: RanKen. Ran and Ken decide a lot of things, and feelings are revealed.


I don't own WeiB Kreuz, and I just want everyone to know that this is my first WeiB Kreuz fanfic. Please Review!! This is yaoi, in case you didn't know, a Ran/Ken fic. Happy Valentines Day everybody!!! I hope you enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Valentine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ken slammed the door to his room shut and leaned against it panting. His brown eyes were wide as he tried to grasp what had happened. It was way weird!

{Ten Minuets Before}

"Nnnnnnnnn..."

Ken tried in vain to move the big plotted plant. Of course, with his luck, it was just too heavy to move. After a few more moments of futile pushing and pulling, he finally just let it go and grumbled to himself. Sure, the shop was closed due to over-orders for Valentines Day, but that didn't give everyone the right to just dissapear! There was a load of work to be done.

Ken trudged over to the counter and flopped onto the stool tiredly. It was usually Omi's job, but since no one was around Ken figured he could sort out the orders.

He hummed idly to himself as he worked out the numbers and figures. It wasn't easy, but it didn't take a rocket scientist. But...It was so boring...Ken's head drooped and he yawned. "Sleepy..."

The sound of the bell above the door ringing woke Ken up. He shot up in his seat and blinked blearily at the person who had entered.

Aya stared at Ken. Ken stared back. They were like that for several minuets before Aya grunted and walked away.

"H-hey! Where did you go?", Ken sprang up and chased after the red head,"You guys left me with all the work!" Aya glanced up from shuffling through his bag."Sorry."

"....What?",Ken's mouth fell open. Sorry! Aya had said sorry! Aya! Sorry! No way!

Aya didn't even bother looking up again,"You heard me." Ken snapped his mouth shut,"Oh...Okay...Soooo..Where did you go?"

".........."

Ken sighed and flopped down on the chair in front of where Aya was standing, still looking through his bag," Never mind. I arranged the orders and sorted out the deliveries." Ken waited for an answer, but didn't get one. Aya put his bag on the counter behind him and sat across from Ken. There was something in his hand. Something pink and white. Something that looked a whole lot like a Valentine bear the girls at school always gushed over.

Ken leaned forward couriosly," Is that for you sister?" The real Aya-chan had awoken awhile before, and although all the members of WeiB knew, they still called Ran "Aya". Ran, or Aya as they called him, shook his head,"No." Ken leaned further across the table," Then who? You got a girlfriend?" Aya shook his head,"No." And before Ken could even think about questioning further, Aya had leaned the rest of the distance across the table between them and pressed his lips against Ken's.

It wasn't like they were frenching, it was just soft pressure. It wasn't even like it was Ken's first kiss. But there was something about this one kiss that, however cliche it may sound, made Ken's heart flutter, and his hands shake, and if he had been standing he would have fallen from weak knees.

Aya broke the kiss slowly. He stared into Ken's eyes before gently pressing the valentine bear into Ken's hand,"It's for you."

Aya stared at Ken, his hands still pushing the bear to Ken, and waited for a reaction or response of some sort. There was no sign of one. Ken stared blankly ahead of him, as if Aya wasn't there. His eyes were void of any emotion, his mouth drawn in a tight line. And then, before Aya could question him, the sound of the chair scraping across the kitchen's tiled floor. Ken stumbled backward, his ears a pink color and a bright red color on the bridge of his nose. His mouth moved like a fishes while he was trying to form words," I-..uh...Aya...I mean...Why?" 

Ken's breathing was heavily labored, his chest moving rapidly and Aya was worried he might pass out," Ken, sit down. You're going to hurt youself.", Aya reached out to grab Ken.

With a high-pitched squeak Ken stumbled backwards, tripped over his chair, and managed to hit the doorframe to the stairs roughly with his shoulder. He scrambled up the stairs.

Aya pursed his lips and his brows furrowed. This was certainly not how he had hoped this would go.

~~~~~~ 

Part of Ken wondered if maybe he had hit his head on the bed frame and was imaginning it all, and the other part of him thought he must be dreaming. "And what a good dream this is," Ken murmured as he stumbled over to bed. "If only it were real...," were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs, Aya had not moved from his spot. He stared at the bear in his hands, his fingers idly playing with the lace that surronded the big heart it had attached to it's chest. Aya had looked carefully for this gift, he had wanted to get just the right one. But Ken hadn't even spared it a second glance. Aya could remember Ken's reaction though....Perhaps he just needed a little time to work things out?

Yes, Aya decided, that was all Ken needed; just a little time. This was thought with an aching heart though, as Aya went to deliver the deliveries.

Ken dreamed of many things as he slept. He dreamed of pink flowers, and candy hearts, and ....Aya. Ken dreamed of a loved filled Valentine Day with Aya . And when he awoke his chest burned with sorrow because he knew Aya was probably just joking , had probably just been set up by Yohji. 

But, his mind concluded, even if he was spending another Valentines day alone, it wasn't that bad. He had, after all, gotten a free kiss from the person he wanted to be with most. And that had to count for something....

Maybe he had over reacted...If he had stayed, would it had turned out that Aya hadn't been joking? Ken sighed and rolled out of bed. Either way, he was probably going to get in trouble for falling asleep during working hours, even if he had been the only one working for the most part of the day.

As Ken stumbled into the flower shop, he noticed two things. One, it was quiet, so obviously Yohji hadn't got home which meant that Omi hadn't got home. And two, the flower arrangments were gone so Aya must have gone to do deliveres. All together that meant that Ken was alone, again.

And sitting in an empty flower shop all by himself gave Ken time to think in silence. Silence, Ken had decided, was a bad thing. Because silence had to be heard. You couldn't just ignore it like you could loud music or annoying schoolgirls, silence was so quiet that it was....loud? 

And now Ken had gone and confused himself. Silence and noise....He didn't need to be thinking about that. "Yeah, we should be thinking about Aaaayyyyaaa.", a voice in the back of his head taunted just as you-know-who walked through the door.

There was even more dreadful silence as Aya and Ken looked at one another. Well, it was more like Aya stared at Ken while Ken stared at everything except Aya. 

"...Ken?", Ken glanced up at Aya, and he could feel his face overheating. "Hmmm?"

Aya cleared his throat and moved toward the counter. He set the valentine bear gently in front of Ken. "I have a reason. More then one, actually."

Ken blinked," I...What?" Aya sighed," You asked why. I know why."

"Oh", Ken breathed in deeply," Why then?" Aya moved forward, leaning closer to Ken. Ken found that for some reason, he couldn't pull away. Aya's breath was on his lips," They say it's hard to explain why people fall in love with the people they do. But if you ask me, it's quite easy." Aya moved closer just an inch, and his lips brushed against Ken's as he spoke," It's just because... You always trip, always knock things over. You rush into things without thinking, you practically beg to be hurt. You're so naive, sometimes I wonder if you should be the school boy instead of Omi. And you know what? You're perfect."

And this time it wasn't just like any other kiss. This time it was one of Aya's hands reaching across the counter to wrap around Ken's waist, and Aya's tongue sweeping across Ken's lips, and Aya's other hand reaching up to tilt Ken's head back in just the right direction.

And this time it was Ken's hands tangling themselves into Aya's hair, and Ken's mouth opening so his own tongue could play with Aya's, and Ken letting Aya tilt his head back for the perfect kiss.

They broke apart when they ran out of air. Aside from pulling their lips just centimeters apart, they stayed in the same position. Aya's violet eyes stared deeply into Ken's own chocolate ones. "You know what?", Ken questioned as he gained his breath back. " I think you're perfect too.", another blush made it's way across Ken's cheeks.

Aya laughed and buried his face in the shorter man's hair. "I guess this means you'll be my valentine?"

Ken nuzzled Aya's chest," I'll always be your valentine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed!! Happy V-Day!!


End file.
